Reconcile
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: I've been sent back. Back to the beginning, the start of it all. I'm stronger now. This time...I won't let Aizen win! IchigoxHarem. Fluff included!
1. Chapter 1

(Flashback)

The Arrancar took his time descending the steps, observing Ichigo as one would an interesting new species—but his gaze was full of murderous intent, as if he believed the two of them had been enemies all their lives. Ichigo adjusted Zangetsu on his back, the knife-like blade, as always, ready for the challenge. At the back of his mind, Hichigo stirred. The pale man stepped quietly from the staircase, his cold eyes never leaving those of the shinigami. Ichigo stood still as he walked silently past, and came to rest directly in the path that the shinigami had been planning to take.

Ichigo watched him, dumbfounded, for several moments.

"Why do you not draw your blade, shinigami?" the whitewashed Hollow asked silkily, his deep voice casting no echoes in the vast columned room. "I am in the way of your destination." Ichigo looked at him curiously for a moment—why was this Arrancar so obviously baiting him? His eyes saw the green-bound hilt of a zanpakouto resting at the Hollow's side.

He didn't have time for this.

Ichigo brushed past the green-eyed Arrancar, suppressing an involuntary shiver when he sensed the man's icy reiatsu. The Hollow didn't move, but Ichigo could feel his green eyes follow him as he walked near.

"I don't have any reason to fight you again, Ulquiorra," said Ichigo, stopping to meet his gaze. He decided it wouldn't be wise to not answer his question.

"What would you say if Aizen-sama killed all your friends?"

--

(Present Karakura town)

Why am I thinking of that?

My breath is failing.

Time seems to slow, as I swing, one last time.

"Getsuga-

They're all dead.

-Tenshou!"

He killed them.

--

The earth quaked and bodies were nearly blown away in the resulting gale.

The black light thinned a bit to reveal Ichigo, who was straining against the lone appendage with all his considerable strength, cracking and shattering the hard floor beneath their feet, the pressure of his reaitsu disintegrating those shards mere moments later.

**_"DIE AIZEN!"_**

The square exploded into dark light...

**_--_**

I was dumbstruck as he saw him, amidst my mask crumbling.

He rose from the steam, not a scratch to be seen.

Brown eyes glint calmly in the night.

"What the hell?"

Aside from his tattered clothes...

Aizen was barely even _scratched._

"My, my, even with both hands I couldn't completely stop it."

"N-No way...

He rolled his shoulders, to nonchalantly crack his neck, calm as usual.

"I'm a little surprised actually."

Then he noticed the look I was giving him, and how i was barely standing.

"Was that everything you had?"

I didn't answer, I _couldn't._

That was it.

I threw everything at Aizen, but he's barely even scratched.

He closed his eyes and dusted himself off.

"It seems that it was."

He raised a hand, and draws his blade.

"How dissapointing."

No!

"Shatter."

It was stabbed through before I could even blink, vomitting blood seconds later.

Agonizingly, he pulls the zanpaktou out of my gut.

"How dull. You no better than the rest."

My eyes harden, and I grasp his blade between my hands.

"T-Teme...You killed them...You killed her...

He shrugs.

"I did what was neccessary. Now there is no one left to stop me."

He shows me his left palm.

Silvery light dances within it, illuminating my face, making his words even more ominous.

"Not even you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

However, just before I am hit-

A blur passes my vision, spreading arms out, guarding me.

My eyes widen, and I scream, terrified to see another friend die, right before my eyes.

"NO! Rukia! Get outta the-

Too late. The blast envelopes her, and slams into me next, ripping me apart with bone chilling reaitsu.

I fall to the ground, miles below, the impact tearing my wounds open, knocking me senseless.

"D-Damn...

--

(Ground)

_Ichigo._

I lay in a pool of my own blood.

"Whaddya want....

_We still have a chance._

"There's no point... Everyone's dead. Even...

_Wake up! Is that how she would want you to think?!_

I wince.

He's got a point.

"But what can we-

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

A hand gently rested itself on my shoulder, while another wrenched zangetsu into my hand, and forced me up.

_We can start it over. Everything. From the beginning. With the power you have now, we can make a new ending._

"W-What?!"

**Heh. He means going back to the start! **

Hichigo? He's part of this too?

"Bankai."

Shit! Not again!

_He's coming! Do you accept this?!_

"I ACCEPT!"

White light suddenly blinds me, and hundreds, no _thousands _of images flash through my mind.

I hear voices...

--

"Oi! Human!"

My eyes snap open, and I suck in a breath.

"GAH! Rukia, what the-

I notice the sword in my hands, and everything comes together.

I'm...

In the past.

I shiver.

_'This...This is where it all began..._

_No, it will be different. Much different._

Zangetsu.

Pulling the sword forward as I do so-

Zangetsu.

I won't let that happen again.

I'm stronger this time.

Familair power explodes within me, and I howl as I swing at the hollow-

"ZANGETSU!"

Blue light exploded from the blade.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The hollow suffers a quick death, as I bring my blade down, its giant silvery black tip gleaming in the night.

I can feel it.

I'm just as strong as before, maybe even more so.

Bankai.

I resist the urge to use it.

Vizard.

No, not yet, I can't put on my mask yet, although my darker half would revel in it.

Instead I smile, turn around, play the part, like reading lines from a script.

"What now?"

Everything.


	2. Righting a Wrong

I felt my mouth quirk up in a smirk, as the Rukia-erm, I mean the _shinigami_ stared at me, her mouth open in a silent 0.

I'm about to open my mouth to snap off a snide remark-

When Zangetsu speaks to me.

_Ichigo remember, you're actions will determine your future. The slightest difference might wreak the greatest havoc in the timeline. _

**Aw! That's no fun! **I find myself agreeing with Hichigo, both of us are displeased with that unpleasant dose of reality.

_Furthermore, your close friends may have supressed memories of you. Be careful what you do, lest you trigger them._

My face turns red, of this I am certain.

_'Y-You're kidding?! I though we reset everything!'_

_I may be able to slice through the fabric of time, but I cannot remove the memories of those precious to you. They were too deeply rooted in the other's psyche, to wipe entirely._

**Kami this is gonna be a _bitch_! **Whines my alter self, and I sigh nervously.

But he's right...

I can't let her suspect me.

Damnit, this is gonna be a pain in the ass!

I pretend to be surprised, as I stare at Zangetsu, then just like before-

I celebrate, pumping a fist into the air.

"Hell yeah! This is friggin' awesome!"

Her look of pure shock fades to one of slight disdain, mixed with a hint of pride.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?! A shinigami does not celebrate like that!"

However, I smile, stick out my tongue, and piss her off, with the greatest of ease.

"Well this one _does_!"

"Baka!"

--

I tuck Karin into bed, after making sure she's alright.

She'll be fine, just like last time.

I allow myself I sigh, and step outside for fresh air.

And to confront a familair face.

"Urahara-san, you can stop watching me now."

The sound of clapping, as I emerge outside.

"You're good."

He's waiting at the door, hand poised, ready to knock.

He seems surprised.

"You seem familair. Have we met?"

I look to his left hand, which is enclosed into a fist.

Holding the Hogyoku.

That little orb that started all of this.

If it wasn't indestructible, I'd break it in half right now.

As it is...

I can't let him put that thing in Rukia.

Aizen was strong in the future, and I'd rather not push my luck by fighting him again.

Ugh.

I have to take a chance, glancing down to that destructive little orb.

"That's the Hogyoku, isn't it?"

"..." He falls silent.

I extend a hand.

"I'll hold onto that. I'd rather Aizen not get ahold of it."

'Hat n' Clogs' takes a half step backward, clearly on edge.

"Alright, enough horseplay. Who _are_ you exactly?"

I suppose there's no harm in telling him my name.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Son of Isshin Kurosaki."

"And how does someone your age know about-

My brow twitches angrily.

"Look, I don't have time to explain myself! The only way to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands is to fork it over to me!"

I excpected him to pull out Benihime, and for a moment, it looked like he was about to do just that-

Surprisingly, he drops the orb into my hand.

His words are ominous.

"You'd better not lose that, Ichigo."

Mildly surprised, I can't help but ask the obvious question, as I stare down at the faceted lavender gem.

"You're trusting me with it?"

The former captain tipped his bucket hat down, hiding his eyes.

"I'm surprised too. But giving it _feels _like the right thing to do...

He lets his words fade.

He's staring at me again.

"Are you sure we haven't met?"

I allow myself a ghost of a smile.

Perhaps once I would have bragged about this.

Now...

"Perhaps."

I bite my tongue and head back inside.

--

(Rukia's P.O.V. )

"Oi! Rukia-erm.... Shinigami!"

How does he have this much _power_?

His zanpaktou...

I've never seen one so large!

I only meant to give him half, and half was all he took, yet-

His reaitsu is thick and rough.

He seems to be...

_Supressing it._

It's as if he is reluctant to reveal his true power.

I can tell by the way he smiles, makes almost severy sentence end in sarcasm, or a joke.

I can understand his amusement at my...'Art' but...

The way his eyes seem to dart to something unseen in his pocket, tells me that he's nervous.

He's hiding something.

After telling him that he has to take up my duties, he is oddly calm.

"You'll have some explaining to do." He tells me this, as he plops down on his bed, gazing at me intently.

Its as if he's staring into my very soul.

His stare is disconcerting, unnervingly familair.

It's as if I know him.

But...

"Very well then."

How can that be?

--

(Next day)

"Woo-ha!" Cried Ichigo, laughing aloud as he slaughtered another hollow, his tenth of the day. "Two seconds! That's a new record!"

At his pre-vizard level, he would be all but exhausted by now.

As he was now...

He felt so very much _alive_, as he cut down enemy after enemy with the slightest of ease, their blood soaking his kimono, as he tore up the enemy forces.

Perhaps that was because he had accepted his other half?

Whatever the case, he was fully enjoying himself, and amazed at the stamina he now possessed, compared to his earliest days as a substitute soul reaper.

These low level hollows seemed so slow, so puny, compared to the epic battle he had waged over his time in hueco Muendo.

He could feel Rukia's eyes on him, even as she cut down a serpentine hollow of her own, she had her doubts about the strawberry blonde.

So focused on him was she-

That she did not see the hollow coming from behind!

Rukia gave a startled cry as its tail knocked her off her feet, and then her sword from her hands.

"Giii!" It howled looming over her, ready to strike-

"Oh no ya don't!"

Zangetsu suddenly smote it from behind, splitting it clear across the middle, and dissolving it into harmless spirit particles, in one smooth sweep.

Ichigo stood over her now, tall and imposing-

And a look of sheer terror all over his face.

"You okay?!"

She managed a nod, and took the offered hand, pulled to her feet moments later.

"Fine." Rukia mumbled, dusting herself off, her pride more wounded than anything else.

He sighed, shoulders sagging.

Until pain flared in her arm.

"Ah!"

Wincing, she clutched at the wound, rivulets of blood leaking through her fingertips.

"Liar! You're hurt!"

She struggled futiley, as held her left arm in his hand, gazing intently at the small gash she bore there.

He couldn't get a good look at it, she kept thrashing around too much!

"Hey! Hold-Damnit! _Hold still!" _This last part he all but bellowed aloud, putting some killer intent behind it to placate her.

She stiffened, and in that moment, he tore a strip of cloth from his sleeve, and leaning forward, used it to bind her wound shut.

Only she was aware of how perilously close his face was to hers.

"Don't scare me like that." He murmurred, upon closing the bandage, and pulling away.

"What?" She frowned.

Just now realizing his mistake, the vizard stiffened.

_'Shit! I gotta be more careful!'_

"Um...I mean, you're no good to me dead!" Sputtered the shinigami daijo hastily, dashing away to deal with more of the evil spirits before she could question him further.

_'Moron! That was close!'_

He skidded to a halt, as several of the malevolent beings opened their mouth's.

Red light exploded across the abyss towards him seconds later.

He swung, but instead of slashing, his arc brought his blade straight up, pointing towards the heavens.

"Getsua Kurogane!" **(Cutting shield of Iron)**

A wall of blue now sprang from his blade and the clouds themselves.

It created a mile long wall, blocking the incoming volley of cero's, dissipating on impact-

Just as a cerulean crescent cut through the void it had left.

Five down.

--

(Next Day)

He knew what day it was the moment he woke up.

Brown eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched tightly.

_'I remember this day.'_

Fisher.

Anger and hate welled up inside, so great that he nearly choked on it.

_'This time, that bastard is gonna die!'_

_--_

_(Graveyard)_

"OI!"

No answer.

"Come out!"

His eyes narrowed to slits, as the rain began to fall.

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE FISHER!"

Several loud steps, and boom were his answer, as the creature materialized from thin air.

**"I have been waiting for you, soul reaper."**

Ichigo growled as he unslung Zangetsu.

"You leave Karin and Yuzu out of this, ya hear me?!"

**"Pretty brave of you to say that, even more foolish to come alone. Do you have the guts to back it up?"**

Ichigo's response was to hold his blade out at arms length, then place one arm upon its flat edge.

"You're about to _see _my guts."

The cloth coiled about his arm, and he began to radiate dark energy.

Grand Fisher would have paled, if he didn't have a mask for a face.

**"W-What is this?!"**

Ichigo's eyes danced with manic light, just as Rukia cape up the steps behind him.

"Bankai."


	3. Missing You

Rukia arrived just in time to hear him utter the lone word.

_"Bankai!"_

Then everything went to hell in a hand-basket.

The resounding spiral of energy nearly blew her clear off the ground, power exploding everywhere.

"Bankai?! How can he-

She covered her face with both arms as Ichigo was lost from sight in the massive pillar of dark energy.

**"W-What is this power?!" **Sputtered Grand Fisher, as the energy soon dwarfed his own.

Terror gripped Rukia's throat, silencing her as she grew short of breath, the air twisted with sinister spiritual pressure.

So _this_was a bankai.

He leapt out of the pillar, spraying wave upon wave of dark red out before him. She could see the edges of his outfit, which were now ragged and torn, and his attire was more form fitting.

But midway through the increase as he ascended...

His power _changed_.

It became dark and sinister and suddenly seemed to permeate the very air, saturating it with reaitsu, suffocating anyone who wasn't strong enough to withstand the presence of such a malignant energy.

His energy was wild and rough now, constantly increasing, as if it had no limit.

Through the light, Ichigo's face was suddenly revealed, as was the rest of him.

She could barely make him out from this distance, as he was now incredibly high up.

His giant zanpaktou now appeared to be smaller, and a long katana with a chain at its hilt....

Wait... what was that...

On his face?

As if her vision suddenly zoomed in...

She saw it.

_The mask._

His warm brown eyes were now yellow irises, and the whites of those eyes were now a pitch black color. She could still see his orange hair, as the mask only covered his face and chin...

Still, she shivered as watery growl escaped him, followed by a menacing laugh.

**_"I'm back motherfucker!"_**

His left hand briefly rested on the flat of his blade, whilst the right held its hilt in a death-grip.

Raising it up, he now seized its grip with both hands, twisting it around as he did so...

Dark red black light began to swirl about him, in a crescent like shape that spun, even as the power built.

Rukia idly thought it looked as if a miniature typhoon was hovering in the air, just _waiting _to come down and wreak its carnage.

And down it came!

With a _scream _Ichigo swung!

**_"KYAH!"_**

She had a second to get under cover.

Grand Fisher never stood a _chance_.

His left arm was suddenly gone, as the typhoon that was Vizard Ichigo ripped through him, gouging out huge chunks of flesh with Zangetsu's elegant tip.

Another blur, this one striking lower, and another arm toppled to the earth, landing with a mighty crash.

**"Curse you soul reaper!"**

Ichigo caught the tendrils with his bare hand, and used his hollowfied strength to _rip _Fisher towards him.

He ignored the lure that pretended to be his mother.

If anything the trick only made him the more furious.

**_"BASTARD!"_**

The slim katana pierced the mask, blinding the elusive monstrosity in the right eye, and spurting blood everywhere, before it was drawn down the length of his cheek, leaving another grimy gash to make the beast wail aloud:

**"YEAAAAAAAARGH! What have you done?!"**

**_"DIE!"_**

A solidified reiatsu punch broke his lower jaw, and careened him back into the earth.

The hollow knew when he was in over his head.

He tried to flee.

Hitting the ground, Ichigo saw him try to run.

**_"FUCK NO! Not this time Fisher!"_**

Feet tensing against the ground, he sprang back up-

Reappearing directly before the beast.

His hands twisted round, brought the blade up-

**_"This is for my mother! GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_**

A monstrous wave of dark matter slammed down into the hollow, scalding hot, and terrible in its intensity. Zangetsu was once again wreaking havoc it was so infamous for in the future.

Almost immediately, Fisher knew he was _dead_.

Ichigo was merely prolonging his agony, dragging out his suffering. And the end was nowhere in sight, even as his mottled green fur began to crisp black. **_"How's it feel asshole?! This is the hell you put my family through! Now live in it!"_**

_Then _he started on the skin, burning his power into the wretched creature forevermore, taking great pleasure in the screams, the wails, the begging, pleading to stop.

**_"NO FUCKIN' WAY! My mother died because of you! And_ you _didn't care! Now I'm going to do what I should have done YEARS ago! I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO HELL!"_**

His right hand left the blade.

It immediately glowed with red light, as its master voiced the attack, slowly and deliberately pushing the sphere inward, inchingly so, deliberately reveling in the agony he was reaping.

**_"Gran-Rey-Cero!"_**

Grand Fisher turned to dust, right then and there, as he was consumed by the fire.

Smoke was everywhere now, and Ichigo sighed heavily, back still to Rukia, who by now, had a look of sheer terror written all over her rain soaked face.

**_"You saw that, didn't you?"_**

"What the heck was that?!" She all but shouted.

He dispelled his mask.

Moments later, the ragged reaitsu faded entirely, as he reverted back to the sealed state of Zangetsu.

"I... can't tell you."

"Why not?!"

He looked over his shoulder sadly, took a step towards her, then decided against it.

"You wouldn't believe me, Rukia."

"So where are you going-

"Home." He stated coldly.

He took five steps in the other direction, before she spoke.

He stiffened, slowed to a stop, as the rain continued to fall, now a steady downpour.

"I-Ichigo! Ichigo wait!"

Something about the way she said that...

There hadn't been the 'Hey get back here!' Tone she always used. No, the way she had said his name, it had been different.

It was...it was...

Different.

Did she-

No way.

Time seemed to slow, as he turned round.

"Rukia?"

"ICHIGO!" She all but _screamed _his name, clamoring up-

He was suddenly embraced from behind, and amidst the rain, he could hear her sobs, as she held him tight.

"I remember! I remember everything!"

--

(Night)

He sat down on the bed beside her, his tale finished.

"And that's it."

Rukia fell back on her bed and sighed, leaning against his back.

"And the others?"

"They don't remember yet."

"Not even-

Ichigo's angry hiss cut her off, as did the sight of his eyes suddenly becoming golden black.

"Do-not-go-there!"

Angry tears welled in his eyes.

"Sorry. It's just-

He fell back against the mattress.

"I miss her."

Rukia nodded, seeing that he needed some time alone.

"Hey, that Spirit Hunter thing's tomorrow right?"

"So?"

Her mysterious smile left him ill at ease.

"I think this reset is going to be interesting."

"Great. Then why do I have a bad feeling about this-

"Baka!"

WHACK!

"Ow! The hell was that for?!"

--

(Next day)

_'Urgh, friggin school..._

"Bwahaha!"

Ichigo blinked once then twice, his current train of thought gone.

"..."

Orihime was now the one to look surprised.

"Huh? Ichigo, you barely reacted at all."

_'Inoue..._

"Don't you even know where it's from?"

A small shiver ran up his spine.

He still wasn't used to seeing his friends alive and well again.

Heck, only yesterday, all of Karakura had been in ruins.

He found his mouth moving of its own accord.

"Uh...Spirit hunter?"

"Yeah!" She all but chirped. "Isn't that show just the best?"

He nodded dumbly.

"C'mon then Ichigo! Join in with me!"

He resisted the urge to shout: "Hell no!"

_'I've got a fresh start. I might as well have some fun..._

"Like this?"

"No, not like that!"

She reached over to move his arms up a bit, so his hands rested on his shoulders.

"Now join in with me!"

He soon found himself mimicking the odd "Bwahaha!" gesture with Orihime. He laughed genuinely, despite the fact that he received several odd looks from everyone in class.

Mildly annoyed when Tatsuki broke up their fun, he pouted a bit, leaning against the wall, looking outside.

He'd forgotten what her laugh sounded like....

_'Wait a sec. That "Bwahaha" thing... Spirit Hunter's broadcasting live today.'_

"You'd have to be dead to miss it!" Keigo scolded him.

Ichigo clearly wasn't in the mood.

"Then I guess that makes me a zombie." He waved a hand in a 'shoo' gesture. "Now get lost."

He was tapped on the shoulder now, and a delicate voice sounded in his ear.

"Please Kurosaki-kun?"

He looked over his shoulder, to find Inoue staring at him pleadingly.

"Hmm? What's up?"

Keigo had now gone silent by this point, thanks to Rukia clapping a hand over his mouth.

The redhead looked down, as if her feet were suddenly interesting.

"W-Well, Tatsuki and I have an extra ticket...

The strawberry blond put two and two together rather easily, judging by the way Inoue was fidgeting.

"Huh? You want me to go with you or something?"

Mentally, he reflected upon the dates of interest, as far as when the hollows showed up and such.

Then again, he couldn't really be sure when Soul Society would show up now, thanks to his recent power burst.

It wasn't like he couldn't handle them, but-

Nothing _interesting_ came to mind regardless.

And he _needed_ to get his mind off _her_.

He cast a sidelong look to Rukia, who nodded insistently.

Some time off wouldn't kill him.

"Bah, what the hell. I'll go."

At this, she clasped both hands together at her chest, smiling dazzlingly.

"Really?! I'm so excited!"

Ichigo managed a halfhearted smile, as she skipped over to Tatsuki.

"Yeah...Me too."

**Bwahahaha! Any ideas as to the mystery girl that Ichigo's still pinning for? I think I've narrowed it down a bit already...**


	4. Solace in More Ways than One

It was easily seen that he was bored.

He had dealt with the spirit before it could be turned into a hollow, but refused to indulge in the show, as once again, he was reminded of her.

Not even Orihime's pleading could sway him at this point.

"I...just wanna be alone." He murmurred sadly, once he heard Rukia come up behind him

She nodded and let him be.

"I'm sure you'll meet her again, Ichigo."

The shinigami daijo sighed, hanging his head briefly.

"I hope so."

Something caught his eye just then, and he looked into the sky.

Brown eyes looked up to the moon, he sighed as he leaned over the rail.

A full moon.

Was the moon full _there_ as well?

"Nel...

--

(Hueco Muendo)

She tossed and turned in bed, tearing the covers this way and that.

Her slumber was fitful, haphazard at best.

These hauntings had been plaguing her sleep for quite some time now, coming and going in faint snatches of fog, along with sounds and smells, the sensation, the _taste_, of black metallic blood in her mouth.

But this time, the nightmare was different.

It was a dream.

--

She dreamed of a battle.

It was two against one.

Their enemy was powerful.

She was afraid.

But her ally was strong as well.

She found herself looking to the side, her lips forming the words on their own.

"Together?"

She found him standing there as always, her unamed ally against the shadowy figure.

His strawberry blond hair blew in the breeze behind his mask, he clutched his blade in a death grip.

Yellow black eyes met her own then narrowed as he nodded.

"Together."

He reached out to take her hand in his own, and give it a firm squeeze before releasing it.

She remembered the rest of this fight, and she closed her eyes against it.

But again it was different.

When she opened them, she found herself staring back at herself.

A reflection?

She looked around, and found dozens of other startled Neliel's looking this way and that as well.

All at once, they _changed_.

He was there, he was her reflection.

_"Do you remember me yet?" _He asked sadly.

She shook her head, suddenly sad, as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Who? Who are you? I feel like I know you...somehow, but...

A look of great constration twisted her lovely face.

"But...its foggy. I'm not sure if we've met before."

_"We have."_

Then she woke up.

--

(Earth)

Kurosaki Ichigo held Zangetsu before himself as the Menos emerged.

_'Damnit Uryuu!'_

"C'mon! Come and get it!"

It opened its mouth-

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

--

He visited her again the next night.

_"I am a mere part of the larger whole." _Came the cryptic answer, and his reflections echoed with him. _"During the climax, the facets of my personality were scattered about." _He now points a finger to her, almost as if he could pierce the glass with his index finger alone.

_"I am a memory to you."_

"You speak riddles." She grumbled, but her face softened moments later. "Please tell me who you are."

A hand reached up to his mask, grasped it.

_"Very well."_

Pulled it away.

Exposing his visage.

_"I am Ichigo."_

The word _burst_ into her mind, shattered, like so many shards of glass, her mental mirror that blocked the memories falling to pieces before her, and leaving her open for what was too come..

"I-chi-go?"

_"You will remember soon." _The being stated cryptically, beginning to fade, as her head started to hurt.

_"I can't wait to see you again."_

Everything came rushing back, all at once.

"No! Don't go!"

--

"Ichigo!"

Forest green eyes snapped open, blinking a few times.

The young woman jerked upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat.

She panted heavily, drenched to the bone with more than just water.

She had flowing teal hair with bangs that fell into her eyes, and a skull mask with curved horns was intact on top of her head. A full white bodysuit clung to her perfect curves, but it was torn in some places, a result from today's battle.

Her face was even more beautiful up close, large viridian eyes looking over the room, the spots of blush under her eyes adding a bit of innocence to her persona.

Neliel rose from her indian-style position on the bed, and had anyone been watching, they would have noticed how lithe and effortless her movements were.

The bleached rags that covered her body left very little to the imagination. The torn fabric didn't fully conceal her large, round breasts, and left her entire abdomen exposed.

Nel stood motionlessly and stared down the two standing before her.

"Dondochaka, Pesche...

"What is it, Neliel-sama?" The thinner, more gaunt of the two asked, inclining his head in respect for her.

"Neliel-sama?" the other, the larger of the two asked quietly, still bewildered.

Nel was completely focused on something elsebefore her, expression blank. In a split second, she flash stepped around them, teal hair whipping wildly behind her.

She still had her zanpaktou, and buckled it round her hips.

Her words were firm, her tone left no room for question.

"We're going to earth."

--

She stalked down the corridors, with great purpose, on a mission.

Once she found him, she uttered two simple words to their leader.

"Goodbye, bastard."

Spinning on one heel, she tried her best to ignore the soft laughter that echoed behind her.

"All is going according to plan...

--

With trembling fingers, she opened the portal, and stared into its dark murky depths, which soon opened to reveal Karakua town, set in the evening sun.

"Dondochaka, Pesche, lets go."

--

Brown eyes tripled, as he felt a familair reaitsu in the air.

"No way."

Not willing to take that chance, he refused to sheathe his blade, as another rip took the place of the one before.

Was it _another_ Menos?

The black maw that was opening in the sky told him otherwise, as three figures were seen.

"Arrancar!" He all but hissed.

What the _hell _were _they_ doing _here_?!

He made ready to attack...

Until he saw that one of them had a long flowing mane of _green_ hair.

Everything stopped.

With a dull clatter, Zangetsu fell to the floor.

He had a second to form the words.

"No way. No friggin way-

"ICHIGO!" called out Nel, all but ecstatic with glee, as she beheld him on the ground from high above.

She was quick and agile, her sonido would probably be on par with Yoruichi's shunpo.

Without warning, she flung herself on top of him, pulling him into a tight embrace. The badly startled shinigami hugged back with the strength that he could muster. Nel buried her head in Ichigo's shoulder and gently kissed his neck, sending tingles up and down Ichigo's spine, before he realized what was happening.

His arms were wrapped around her exposed back, and he could feel every curve of her gorgeous body pressing flush against him.

"I'm so glad! I'm so glad you're okay!" Nel murmured while clutching Ichigo tighter. As wonderful as it felt, the orange-haired shinigami began to feel his consciousness ebbing away.

"Nel! Can't...breathe!" Ichigo felt her massive breasts resting on his chest as Nel turned to face him directly.

"Are you… really Nel?"

Nel smiled endearingly. "Yes. Thanks to you I was able to return, Ichigo," the sound of his name passing by her pouty lips in that sweet voice made the shinigami shudder.

Their eye contact finally broke as she set down Ichigo and sat nextto him. Ichigo could see quite a bit of skin that included a peek under the hem of her torn skirt, it was a struggle for the shinigami to keep his mind sharp.

He felt a stirring pressure building up in his groin at the sight of so much lovely, bare skin and her sensual gaze locking with his own… Such _terrible_ timing…

"Nel, thank you," whispered Ichigo softly, opening his eyes.

The shinigami ran a hand through Nel's soft locks of hair.

"Thanks...for remembering me."

Nel picked up her head and placed a hand on Ichigo's jawbone, tracing the flawless flesh gently with her fingertips.

Then it happened.

She caught his lips in a kiss.

After a few moments of wide-eyed shock, Ichigo placed a hand on the back of Nel's head, fingers tentatively entangling themselves in her locks of teal hair. She assumed dominance, easing his mouth open to deepen the kiss.

He had nearly forgotten what she tasted like.

By the time Ichigo could fully enjoy himself, Nel pulled back.

His lips tingled and he made a soft noise at the loss of contact, before grabbing her, and holding her tight about the waist.

"Damnit. I missed you...

Only then did he notice the strange looks he was getting from Urahara, Ishida, and everyone else present, with Rukia being the singular exception.

Oddly enough, he didn't seem to care, not even as he helped her up and felt the eyes boring into his back.

Right now, he felt like he could take on Aizen's would be army all by himself.

She was back!

Nothing else mattered!

"Everybody, this is Nel."

The espada surprised everyone by acting like her usual childish self, and waving hello.

"Nice to meet you...

She giggled.

This would be her second time introducing herself.

"Again!"


	5. It Begins Anew

"Oh Yoruichi! You're back!" Urahara lifted the black cat up high and started hugging it.

"Kisuke, they've come." The black cat said to him.

Urahara nodded, suddenly very serious.

"Yeah. It's only a matter of time before they find her....

--

"Oi Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at Rukia as she started to walk down the street.

"What?" She grumbled angrily, "Do you want me to do this or not? If you want to get to the soul society _and_ gain their trust then I have to do this."

Ichigo nodded, but it was clear that he didn't like it one bit, judging by the scowl he wore on his face. "I _know_ but I still don't want you to get hurt-

He was rewarded with a punch to his face.

"Baka! I can take care of myself." With that she stalked off into the night.

As Ichigo watched her go, he suddenly felt uneasy.

"Nel, can you watch her until I get there?" Ichigo looked at Nel, who was hiding in the shadows.

Nel smiled. "Anything for you, Ichigo."

She raced off after Rukia and was soon gone into the night.

--

Rukia walked around the silent streets of Karakura town. She knew that they would be watching her and she had to make it seem like she was unsuspecting. She was dimly aware of Nel following a safe distance behind her, masking her reiatsu.

"I found you Rukia."

She heard his voice and turned around to come face to face with Renji. It's happening in the exact same way, she thought to herself. "Renji?" She gasped, convincingly. The facade worked perfectly, as he jumped down from the pole and swung his sword at her, but like the first time, she dodged it.

She tried to listen to Renji as he went on about how giving her powers to a human was illegal, she was a noble, and blah blah blah. _'If only you remembered,'_she thought to herself suppressing a smile, but said nothing. Right on queue, Byakuya appeared behind her and Renji struck her with his sword.

Rukia stood there in a defensive position as she waited for Uryu to come, but nothing happened. Renji leaned back to strike at her again and this time he cut her arm. She gasped in pain and clutched at her elbow, trying to stop the blood.

_No,_ she thought, '_This is not what was supposed to happen.... _Renji swung at her again but this time his sword was stopped by a flash of light.

"Sheesh, picking on a defenseless girl? What's wrong with you?" Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. "Uryu.... but then she realised that it _wasn't_Uryu who had saved her, it was _Ichigo_.

He was standing before with Zangetsu now coming out of its sealed sheathe. Sealing the blade was an effort in itsel for Ichigo, and even though he could only keep it sealed for about five minutes....

He was ready to fight.

--

"Hmm , I guess I should be going to help Kurosaki about now." Urahara said to Yoruichi. She nodded silently and watched him leave for Ichigo's house. When he got there, he expertly opened the window and sneaked into the room only to find that...

He wasn't there.

"Hmm? Where is he- Urahara looked to the left, spinning around from the room just as the door was opened.

"Well well, what brings you here, old friend?" Isshin asked.

Urahara smiled, waving his fan. "Ahh, I was looking for Ichigo." Came his simple answer. "Actually, I thought he might need some help getting out of his body, but as you can see, he's disappeared."

Isshin shook his head, a small smirk tugging at his whiskered face. "I'm surprised you didn't already notice but Ichigo's fighting them right now." A wistful smile tugged the smirk up into a broad grin."Yup, he's already in his soul reaper form."

Urahara's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Well this is interesting..."

With that he left Isshin standing in the room alone.

--

"Looks like I had to come after ya." Ichigo spared Rukia a wink and a glance. Thankfully Renji and Byakuya missed it, due to the fact that he was facing away from them.

"You there! Who are you?!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. The one who's gonna beat your ass."

Renji looked to be quite surprised as he eyed up the unexpected guest. "Hey you, strawberry! What squad are you from?"

Ichigo smirked. "Oh? I guess your referring to the eleventh company, eh?" A small yawn now, then he cracked his nexk and. "Nah, but give Zaraki my regards when ya see him."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow but remained silent.

Renji scowled darkly.

"I don't know how you know captain Zaraki, but you're the one who took Rukia's powers, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

Renji's response was to leap down from the pole-

"Then I'll just have to kill you!"

A slash that had once been difficult to block was now effortlessly sidestepped.

"What was that about killing me?"

"S-Shaddap!"

Renji took a step forward, and Ichigo was already behind him, catching the steel with Zangetsu. "What's wrong? Did you think this thing was just for show?" With a simple pull of his wrist, he seized Renji, dragged him forward. The visor the redhead wore shattered as the vizard delivered a brutal headbutt, drawing blood.

As Abarai reeled back, Ichigo effortlessly swung out in a low kick, spun, and kicked Renji's legs out. The zanpaktou came down like a mallet, nearly splitting Renji in two, but missing, just barely as he rolled away.

"So slow." He sighed.

By the time Renji had risen, he smirked for some reason.

"That was just luck. There's no way you could hurt a real soul reaper! You couldn't even

Ichigo saw the opening, and took it.

WOOSH!

A wall of white energy exploded from Zangetsu, splitting the ground beneath Renji, and cutting his cheek, drawing blood. As he snarled in furious surprise, Ichigo chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I know you were in the middle of saying something," He rose to his feet, shouldering Zangetsu, which was now shimmering white, due to being at its limit of sealing. "But you left yourself so wide open there I couldn't help myself. Sorry, were you saying something about a scratch?"

"You punk."

"You let your guard down Renji." Stated Byakuya

Ichigo was unable to pay attention to the rest of what Byakuya now said, but perked up when Renji finally spoke.

"So tell me, what's the name of that monstrosity?"

"Why don't you tell me the name of yours first?"

Renji arched an eyebrow, but relented.

"This...

He ran a hand over its edge, and summoned its shikai form.

"Is my Zabimaru!"

Ichigo smirked, holding his blade up into the air.

"Not bad."

The ground cratered beneath his feet, as the five minute sealing limit was finally used up.

"Shout: Zangetsu."

A bolt of white light engulfed Ichigo as the blade was finally released from its accursed sealed state. When the smoke had cleared, his arm was wrapped in its long cloth, which now uncoiled back onto the blade's handle.

Renji was struck speechless. _'What... kind of zanpaktou is that? Its huge, nearly as big as me! And what's up with its shape? No hilt, no guard, just one long massive edge? This is ridiculous! At least the first form looked like a normal sword!'_

"Now, how about we get down to business?" Ichigo smirked.

"Why you-

Rukia gasped slightly as Renji went down with a deep cut on his shoulder. Ichigo pointed Zangetsu to his neck, appearing to be ready to actually deliver the killing glow.

"That's what you get for a sneak attack."

_'Fool! What're you doing?!'_

But she relaxed, if only slightly, when he nudged her forward towards Byakuya. As planned, Rukia put on her terrified face, acting like this had been completely and totally unexpected.

"Take her."

Byakuya sheathed his blade, for he had been about to draw it.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what ya came for, right? To bring her back to the Sereitei?"

Byakuya eyed him warily.

"You would simply let her go?"

"Of course. In case you haven't noticed, I didn't take all her power-

_'This time.' _He mumbled under his breath.

"Although I am inclined to take your offer-

"Oh please." Interrupted Ichigo. "I know you have your limiter on. Heck, I could EASILY kill you right now, before you even received permission to release it. You'd best take this chance and leave...

A cruel light shone in his eyes.

"Or would you rather disobey the promise you made to Hisana and endanger Rukia's life?"

Byakuya went rigid and stared at Ichigo for several tense moments.

"You...how do you know-

His eyes suddenly went wide, then he slapped a hand over them.

"Ggh!"

_'C'mon..._Ichigo prayed to whatever deity there was that he'd just hit the trigger.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." This came out slowly as he uncovered his eyes.

"Heh, finally remember?"

Byakuya fixed him with a steely stare.

"No I do not. I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about."

He cast Renji a glare.

"Come, we are leaving."

Ichigo gave a slow nod to Rukia, who smiled nervously as she walked through the gate.

She was lost from sight moments later.

_'I'll come for you.'_

Once it closed, he turned to Neliel, who dropped down from a nearby lamppost.

"That...could've gone better."

"There was nothing more we could do." Replied the espada as she rose.

"Actually there is."

Urahara now stood behind them, the goofy look on his face completley gone.

"You could explain what on earth just happened."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Well, if there's no avoiding it...


	6. War Plans

**It's back! I apologize for the long wait! Anywaaaaaays....now that the manga had gotten major, and I mean MAJOR distance on me, I'm able to continue this story again, seeing as I'm now jobless again, LOL. And this chapter was a PAIN to write, so I apologize if its a little on the short side.**

**War Plans**

"I see." Urahara took a long draught from the dish of sake, belched, then peered at Ichigo under the brim of his hat. "If I weren't drunk right now, in a way, it might make sense."

"So you believe me then?" The vizard, like Neliel, had taken a seat, each painstakingly bringing Urahara back to speed on the current situation, careful not to miss any details. After all, what was the rush now, anyways? Ichigo already had bankai, not to mention his mask and hollow transformation. He was already at his peak, so why worry?

"Well, I don't see any reason not to trust you." Kisuke, still slightly tipsy, grinned, somehow managing to finish his sentence, tilting his hat down, his gaze returning towards Nel, buxom beauty nestled comfortably beside Ichigo. "However, though I _may _remember Ichigo, I certainly don't remember him having such a lovely lady friend."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and Nel blushed hotly at this.

"Erm...well, you see...

Apparently, the situation was a little more complicated then Zangetsu had let on. Not only were his own memories flitting around, apparently, everyone else was having a genuinely tough time even remembering him.

Nel sighed, her head drooping ever so slightly as her hips brushed against his waist, his hand briefly brushin against hers in a gesture of reassurance. Pacifist though she was, she wanted this war wrapped up and done with already. If Ichigo wasn't so terrified of screwing up the space time continuum, they could just head to Soul Society right now, ram Zangetsu up Aizen's ass, bifurcate Gin and Tousen, then be done with it.

Right?

Then again, doing that might not end it either. If he were to suddenly kill a captain, he'd have Soul Society on his tail, regardless of whether Aizen was a villain or not. And what if Aizen wasn't the mastermind behind all this? During their final battle, Aizen had strongly hinted that there was another, more powerful entity behind this 'charade' as he'd put it.

That being said, perhaps killing Aizen was the wrong idea. Besides, the past was already violently screwed over, what with an arrancar in the real world, himself, a full powered visored hybrid running loose, and the possibility that just about everyone had suppressed memories of him, those of which could be triggered at any time.

Therefore, for the sake of preventing a cataclysmic apocalypse, he had to give the appearance that had no idea what he was doing, and therefore, wait until the day of the execution. After all, if he were to just storm into the Sereitei and re-kidnap Rukia, he'd be branded an enemy.

No, only if Aizen was revealed as the true villain, would Ichigo and his friends be able to pull this off.

With some irritation, Nel also realized that she would have to stay here. Swords would be drawn first, questions would be asked later, should he be foolish enough to take her, _an arrancar_, into Soul Society with him.

He hadn't asked her to stay in Karakura, not yet, but she knew it was coming, and right around the corner, judging from the way he would occasionally glance towards her, as if to make certain that she was still there, and not a figment of imagination. She'd agree to stay of course, he'd apologize, then dissapear again, leaving her to sit and sulk, _here_, away from him.

Idly, she was aware of them speaking.

"Well with the hogyoku we could.....

Logically, it made perfect sense, but that didn't mean she had to agree with it emotionally. From what Ichigo had told her, he'd be gone for quite awhile, and this earned him a small pout, though he was too busy hashing and re-hashing his plan with Urahara to notice her at the moment.

"...but that would mean....

Slightly soured, Nel realized they wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

"....and Aizen might...

Oh yes, Neliel Tu Oderschvank recalled all too well Ichigo's...position with other women and what other's thought of him. There was just something about him that seemed to attract the opposite sex. Could she be blamed then, for being jealous, for wanting to hold his eye a little while longer, before he found himself surrounded by all those other females?

"Ichigo." She sighed suddenly, and the vizard turned to see her sullen expression, meeting it with a weary one of his own. "I'm tired." She'd hoped he'd see it as a plea for attention, for that was what she intended for it to be. "I mean, I'm really, _really_ tired of this."

"Yeah." A look of infinite sadness flickered across his visage, as he recalled all those who had died, been brought again, and if he wasn't careful, oh so very, _very_ careful, would likely perish once more. "Me too."

Quietly, he reached across the table, seeking her hand, and upon finding it, squeezed it tightly. Her hazel eyes widened slightly as Ichigo pulled her towards him, until his arm had curcled about her waist once more.

She sighed again, but made no further objections on the grim outcome of their plans. Sparing a glance up at him, she saw his eyes, chesnut brown orbs, glittering with icy blue resolve, a solid, frigid determination that not even she, a former espada could hope break.

He'd always been like this, it was one of the first things she'd noticed about him, and by far, his most endearing aspect. Strong, unyielding, refusing to give an inch once he'd set his mind to something, always determined to see a task, a promise, through to the very end.

A true friend, a true man, to the very end.

"Sorry, Nel." He breathed at last, his arm tightening about her once more, his voice containing just a hint of sadness as his hand tightened slightly against her back. "This isn't how I planned on spending a Saturday night either."

A soft smile graced her lips, which now softly placed themselves against his cheek and pulled away as she nestled her head into his chest.

"Arigatou, Ichigo. This isn't exactly my idea of exciting either."

Ah well, at least she had him to herself for now, and after all, he had to fall asleep sometime, so perhaps falling asleep here, while she was wrapped around him, wasn't so bad after all...

"Alright, now about the matter of getting into Sereitei undetected...

With this being said, Nel leaned back on her haunches, pulled her knees into her chest, leaned into Ichigo's shoulder, crossed her arms, and watched as the two shinigami made plans for one helluva war...


	7. Fireworks of the Heart

**Review please! Thoughtful reviews likes yours are what keeps me writing!**

**Fireworks of the Heart**

--

"Huh."

He turned his head to the right, the faintest hint of a small smile just now starting to form. There, arms wrapped around him, lay Nel, her eyes peacefully shut, her breath coming in and out, smooth and easy, her body wrapped tightly in one of his extra large t-shirts, which of course on someone like Nel, _barely_ went past her hips to cover everything.

The gigai, that is, the new faux body she'd been supplied with, was an exact duplicate of her usual self, just minus the skull mask and the horizontal red estigma that usually lined her nose.

Honestly, had he been younger, he would've gotten a nosebleed just by thinking of her this way. But while he was essentially the same in body, he'd seen quite a few good looking women in the three year winter war, so it came as no surprise to see that Neliel was still as beautiful now, as she had been three years in the future.

Ah, now he remembered how they got here. At some point last night, he bid Urahara farewell, citing his lack of proper sleep as the reason for turning away the ex-captain's extra bed must've fallen asleep, and at that point, he'd gone home.

And of course, Nel had come with him, seeing as she didn't exactly have anywhere else to sleep, _and_ since she was way too big to fit in the closet, she of course, had crawled into bed with Ichigo.

They hadn't exactly done anything, they'd both been to exhausted from an all-nighter planning session. She sighed then, turning slightly to the right, a sure sign that she was about to wake up.

Her eyes stayed closed a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of a good night's rest, of the soft blankets she was wrapped in. The sound of a lark's song drifted in through a window, bringing a smile to her tranquil face. She stretched upon the bed and soon buried herself under the sheets again. She didn't want to wake up; not yet. The morning was too pleasant, the bed was too soft, the comforter she'd cocooned herself in smelled too much like Ichigo.

"Hmph." He kissed her on the forhead lightly, content to go back to sleep.

Her eyes chose that exact moment to stir, fluttering open to reveal those dazzling hazel eyes hidden behind her eyelids. She stared at him for a moment longer, before she leaned in and kissed him softly upon the lips.

"I-chi-go." She sang cheerily upon pulling away, "Goooood morning!"

A slight frown creased his face, stern brown eyes glaring at her with a muffled groan.

"Eeeeh, Nel, its too early for even you to be this noisy."

She giggled as he moved to stretch, then realized she still had her arms round his chest, and couldn't move his legs, because her right ankle was hooked in his right, the her fair skin of her thighs rubbing against his rough calloused flesh. She savored the slightly irritated, slightly perplexed expression he wore, then gleefully burried her head back into his chest to hide her own smile.

Even now, she didn't regret falling asleep with him, not once, though sleeping in a bed was much more preferable to when they'd briefly dozed amongst the shattered ruins of Hueco Muendo. Looking at him now, she could see why Orihime and the others had such a thing for was selfless. He was funny. He was brave and he was smart and he was strong.

And he was handsome. God was he _handsome_.

"Oi." His voice, muffled, reached her ears.

"Nani?" Her head perked up slightly, inquisitively.

"Alright," Ichigo yawned, brown irises shining serenly. "We gotta get outta bed before-

Too late, The bedroom door swung open as two member's of Kurosaki family loudly marched through.

Ichigo froze, swearing under his breath.

After a few excruciatingly slow moments, the two of them reacted. Yuzu's large brown eyes widened almost to the point of extraction. It was apparent that a gorgeous woman, curled around her brother, and in one of Ichi-nii's _shirts_ was the last thing she'd expected to see when they'd opened the door. The look that had splattered itself upon her face was an indescribable mix between confusion and surprise.

Isshin, in extreme contrast to his daughter's reaction, looked absolutely delighted.

"Hello!" Nel chirped, sitting up in bed, not seeing _anything_ wrong with the situation. "Ohayo, Isshin-san!"

And that's when the impasse shattered.

"My boy!" Kurosaki Isshin yelled out, extending his arms out from his chest. "You have finally become a—_hey!_" Ichigo immediately began shoving his father back through the still open door, halting the elder man's speech in its tracks.

"Finish that line and I'll fucking _ruin_ _you_, old man!"

"Nani?" Nel just stared as their struggle carried the two men of the Kurosaki household out into the hallway, preceeded by a loud thump as another one of their customary brawls began. "Why are you two fighting?"

Moments later, there was a loud crash, indicating that someone had likely been felled, or in this case, tossed, down the stairs. The tumbling resonated with a loud crash, then all was silent.

"Jeez," Shooing a still perplexed Yuzu out the door, Ichigo swept himself back inside, his face still red with consternation as he leaned against the frame of the archway, before angrily slamming the wooden frame shut behind him. "He can be such a _pain_."

Only then did he return his gaze to the curvaceous beauty laying on the bed before him. "Jeez, do you have any idea how much of a pain in the ass he's gonna be now?"

"Sorry." Nel pouted, sitting back up again, pulling the hem of her shirt down, just enough to cover her lime green panties. "I was just being friendly."

"Well in case you forgot, he didn't remember you yet!"

"Sorry." She mumbled, hanging her head even lower.

"Ah, don't do that."

He leaned in and kissed her then, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against him. She swelled with happiness at the feel of his lips as her hands reached up and held onto the sides of his neck. They broke apart, his brown irises shining down into her hazel eyes serenely.

"Well, I guess we're awake now, huh." He grumbled.

Neliel, already leaning up to kiss him again, could only giggle.

--

The fireworks festival.

Everyone sat by the riverbank, though Ichigo and Nel did earn some rather odd looks as a few students wondered who this mystery girl was, and when the hell she'd hooked up with Ichigo.

"Cheers." She smiled, raising her cup.

Ichigo stared at the sky for a moment longer, then smirked, raising his glass high.

"Cheers." He replied, clinking it against her own.

--

The garganta whirled before them ominously. Two men, clad in the stark white robes and hakama stood in the tooth filled maw, listening intently as the cloak garbed shinigami painstakingly outlined the plan.

_"Remember our deal, shinigami." _The second dark figure, the taller of the two snarled. _"If you break it, I'll know. If you break it, I'll kill you!"_

"So I have your word then?" Ichigo turned his attention to first figure, who had remained silent thiu far. "Arrancar?"

_"Hmm." _The first nodded, extending a hand to shake with Ichigo, and in doing so, exposed his face, that of the soon to be primera espada, Coyote Starrk. _"You have my word then, shinigami."_

The second arrancar grinned unpleasantly, exposing pearly white teeth from behind an amused visage. He refused to shake, but he made no move to attack, not this time.

_"Don't slip up, soul reaper. I'd sleep with one eye open, if I were you."_

"They're coming." Ichig jerked his head towards the ladder.

"Then we'll be off." Starrk replied, turning back to the garganta, with the other espada following after him. Ichigo watched them go for a moment longer, waited until the garganta closed, then exhaled heavily.

The hogyoku.

He stared at it silently, lightly amused that something so small, could cause such a world of trouble. This little orb, this tiny, seemingly insignificant sphere, would the source and cause of so much trouble and strife three years from now.

This time, however, Ichigo aimed to use its tainted properties for good. And he had the injuries to prove its use. If not for Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka, he'd have a nasty scar on his jugular right now.

A small price to pay for his deed.

Aizen would still get the hogyoku, but now...he had a few surprises of his own.

_'Man, this brings back memories..._

The portal opened before them, and Urahara sighed as he saw the faraway look in Ichigo's eyes, which now slid shut. Apparently, the boy was deep in thought, and best to let him be, for now. Tatsuki looked on in mute sympathy, deciding to just leave him be, lest she upset him further.

_'Ichigo..._

Yoruichi stretched her paws, and yawned. "I suppose we can wait a bit."

Yet Ichigo looked straight on ahead, and saw but one thing.

"Rukia... He murmured, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He already knew what would happen once they stepped through the Senkaimon. The enemy was already waiting for them, unless Urahara had come up with something new this time around. At last, his eyes burst open, gone was his fear, gone was his regret, replaced by a firm resolve.

_'Whatever, I don't intend to lose anyways.'_

He undid the bandages around his forehead, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed it behind him allowing it to fall in the wind. He watched it go, be carried away into the wind, and then out of sight.

_"Hang in there, Rukia. I'm coming._

"Ichigo."

Next to him, stood Chad, a grim look on his face, his gaze trained into the depths of the dark portal.

The two exchanged a brief nod.

Strapped to his back, Zangetsu lay, ominously silent in preparation for the coming battle.

"Alright everyone, It's time." Kisuke's voice broke into their thoughts.

The strawberry nodded, and the familiar surge of adrenaline began to pump through his veins.

"Just stay out of my way, Uryu."

The last Quincy snorted in mild contempt, glaring unflinchingly into the abyss, refusing to be swayed by words, at least this time. Silently, he pushed up the spectacles he always wore, then he too, released a pent up sigh. "Yeah, same for you.

To _Ishida's _right, stood Inoue Orihime, determination reflecting in her greyish violet eyes, her usual outfit discarded for the basic attire of a pink t-shirt, and light blue jeans, that were stretched taut against her well endowed frame.

Twin light blue hairclips glinted in the sunlight, as her long hair swayed in the breeze, wafting in and out of her eyes. She too let out a deep breath, exchanging a glance with Ichigo, who nodded slowly in reassurance.

"Everybody ready? There's no turning back after this-"

Ichigo, fully aware of the emotional pick me up everyone needed, clapped his hands firmly together, interrupting Urahara's speech about the odds that were sent against them, and the like, speaking for everyone.

"Enough already. Then we'll just have to win!"

As one, they all nodded in agreement.

"Right!"

Yet, their thoughts were soon interrupted by Tessai declaring the portal's readiness.

With a bright flash, the portal now fully opened, and the five teens, along with Yoruichi tensed, ready to jump at just the right moment, as Urahara gave the basic explanation of the Senkaimon turned reishi converter. If one of them waited just a second too long, or moved a hairsbreadth too early...

"NOW!" Shouted Urahara, and as one, a simultaneous spring, they all leapt forward, into the light, disappearing with a flash.

And thus, they began the journey of a lifetime.

All over again.


End file.
